Dzzz
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Golpes. El mar. Golpes. Y ese sonido molesto. Sed. Y ese sonido. Dzzz. Y más golpes. Y entonces, la invasión. ¿Qué es esa sensación de muerte que lo invade? ¿Por qué se petrifica? Este fic participa en el Reto Temático "Entre Zombies y otras Criaturas" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Nota: Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia sí.

Quería decir solamente que me tomé ciertas libertades respecto a lo que consideraríamos "sirenas", aunque creo que se mantiene la idea general del ser mítico.

Fuera de eso, espero estar a la altura de las expectativas. ¡Disfruten!

 **Este fic participa en el Reto Temático "Entre Zombies y otras Criaturas" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

* * *

 **I**

El primer golpe se escuchó cerca de la parte trasera del casco. Creyeron haber dado contra un pedazo de hielo flotando, o contra algún tipo de animal exótico.

El timonel sugirió detenerse para corroborar que todo anduviera bien, pero Zuko no lo creyó necesario. Siguieron avanzando, acercándose más y más a los mares del Polo Sur. Antes de tomar rumbo hacia esas tierras, su tío le había advertido de las precauciones a tomar. Basándose en mitos populares y en algunas anécdotas de personas desconocidas. Zuko no prestó atención a nada de lo dicho en esa charla.

El primer golpe apenas abolló la gran protección metálica que los mantenía a flote.

El primer golpe fue en plena madrugada, mientras todos dormían. Zuko despertó de un sobresalto. Toda la pared contra la que estaba su cama vibró. La bandera de la Nación del Fuego que tenía a su lado se movió, amenazante. Sin perder un segundo, Zuko se puso en posición de pelea, apuntando a la puerta. Al poco tiempo, uno de sus subordinados entró, ya vestido en su uniforme:

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó

—¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—No lo sabemos aún, pero sospechamos que puede ser un ataque.

Zuko frunció incluso más el ceño, dando una patada al piso que resultó en una ola de fuego caliente. Todavía sentía sus oídos vibrar por el sorpresivo golpe. Si acaso alguien los había estado persiguiendo durante tanto sin que se percataran...

Pero no había sido nada. Cuando estuvo afuera con todos, dio algunas indicaciones, algunas órdenes más o menos agresivas, giró sobre sus pasos. La madrugada dejaba sentir su frío, el sol todavía no se animaba a salir. Volvieron todos a dormir después de esperar varios minutos.

 **II**

El segundo golpe fue pasado el amanecer. El sol apenas salía del horizonte, mostrando todo su tamaño. Algo de hielo flotaba sobre el mar, algunos icebergs más o menos grandes. Algunas nubes habían aparecido con el viento, y se acercaban otras más grises. Algunos soldados estaban sobre la borda, y el golpe los hizo tambalearse de un lado a otro. Llegó desde la popa, pero se sintió arrastrarse hasta la proa, como si hubiera quedado pegado al metal. Todos fueron conscientes de que no se podía tratar de un choque contra algo.

Zuko estaba ya despierto, aunque acostado en su cama, cuando ocurrió. Pudo sentir sus oídos taparse, como si estuvieran a punto de estallar. Pudo sentir un chirrido agudo, que hizo que sus dientes crujieran. Los apretó, y sintió sabor a sangre. Sus encías se habían vuelto sensibles en esos años. No se movió de su lugar. Y ese ruido, bzz, dzzz, y más ruido. Zuko desviaba sus pensamientos hacia otro lugar, lo más lejos que pudiera, pero esos sonidos seguían y seguían. Sentía que aparecían desde sus uñas, trepaban por sus brazos, golpeaban dzzz sus oídos dzzz y se volía parte dzzz de él.

El miedo empezó a llenarlo. Sentía un enorme vacío, una nada llena de nada, en donde se iba acumulando el pavor. Congelado sobre su cama, sentía el sudor bañándolo, mojándose dzzz cada vez más.

—Zuko —(Dzzz) Oyó del otro (dzzz) lado—, deberías salir de ahí.

—Déjame sólo, tío —Su voz temblaba.

—¿Está todo bien?

—¡Largo! —Gritó. Su garganta raspaba. Necesitaba agua, con urgencia. Agua y silencio. Giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y puso una mano en la pared. Agua.

 **III**

El tercer golpe fue al atardecer. En parte, toda la tripulación lo esperaba. Desde que el sol había despuntado, habían estado en alerta de cualquier señal que pudiera presentarse. En ningún momento bajaron la guardia. Esta vez, fue de costado. Impactó (o Zuko así lo sintió) justo contra la habitación del príncipe desterrado. Todos en el barco cayeron rendidos, tapándose los oídos. Dzzz escuchaban todos, dzzz y más dzzz. Algunos tuvieron ataques histéricos, estallidos de risa que terminaban en dolores de estómago. Uno se desmayó. El tío Iroh, con el timonel, intentaba calmar a todos, con pocos resultados. El timonel mismo ya no sabía qué debía hacer. Perdía el equilibrio constantemente, apoyándose en el timón y haciendo virar la nave de forma aleatoria. Eventualmente, se detuvieron. Quietos, con el mar teniéndolos a su merced, un campo minado de hielo a su alrededor. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Zuko se apersonó donde su tío. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre, y sus labios tenían una mueca extraña, entre salvaje y tímida, entre risa y disgusto.

—Príncipe Zuko —dijo el (dzzz) timonel. Su voz se deslizaba, sus palabras apenas se distinguían unas de otras— ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Ante esas palabras, Zuko llevó las (dzzz) manos a sus oídos.

—Silencio —dijo— ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO!

Su voz se oía quebrada, como si un alarido le estuviera por salir de la garganta.

—Silencio —repitió el timonel, como hipnotizado por esa palabra— Silencio… sí, silencio…

El tío Iroh permanecía callado, viendo de su sobrino a su subordinado y de nuevo a su sobrino.

 **IV**

La noche llegó con paciencia. Parecía que el cielo jamás dejaría ese tono rosado. Las nubes tenían un tinte amarillento, algunas más anaranjadas. El hielo parecía suave, cálido, brillante con los últimos rayos de sol. Zuko estaba en la borda, acostado. Toda su tripulación lo estaba. Sed. Cuánta sed. Necesitaba un vaso de agua o dejaría de respirar. Sed, agua, sed…

Cuando brillaron las estrellas, nadie se movió. Todos tenías los labios resecos, sus rostros ojerosos. Parecían fantasmas que habían vuelto a morir.

Algo se deslizó a babor (dzzz), aunque nadie lo notó. Iroh no estaba a la vista, aunque nadie podía saber quién estaba a su vista. El hielo ahora se había convertido en blanca lápida, el mar se había calmado. Las nubes habían desaparecido.

Pasó el tiempo y una neblina empezó a cubrir el barco, los alrededores, el mundo. Seguían sintiendo esas cosas deslizándose (dzzz) a su alrededor, y cada vez más sed. A cada ruido, un labio conseguía una nueva grieta, o alguien aullaba débilmente pidiendo agua. Y la niebla se hacía más espesa a cada momento. Las respiraciones se ponían más pesadas, los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Un nudo hacía nido en la garganta de todos los marineros, que, además de ese constante y agudo dzzz, no escuchaban nada más. Ni sus propias voces. No recordaban nada, no pensaban en nada. Todo era sonido y sed.

Entre desesperaciones, Zuko entendió que la niebla era agua. No lo había pensado, lo había sentido. Casi como si ese eterno murmullo se lo hubiera dicho _._ Y abrió la boca. Sintió cómo golpeaban ínfimas gotas en su resquebrajada lengua. Sentía cómo necesitaba más, y más. No podía saciarse. Abrió la boca más grande (dzzz). Sin que se diera cuenta, todos lo estaban haciendo. La boca de Zuko se abría cada vez más. Necesitaba esa niebla, necesitaba esas gotas. Sus dientes se separaban más unos de otros (dzzz). Sus encías se teñían de algunas líneas rojas (dzzz). Tenía una molestia en el mentón, en el cuello. Pero necesitaba más, quería mas. Demasiada sed (dzzzdzzzdzzz)...

Sus oídos zumbaban, agudo sobre agudo. Pero él podía separar más los dientes, correr más las encías. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó cada parte de su boca con cada una de sus manos, y comenzó a tirar. Los labios parecían estar por desprenderse entre sí, pero necesitaba más. Su mandíbula se sintió crujir, pero no pudo escucharla. Su cuerpo se quejaba, sus huesos separándose los unos de los otros cada vez más.

Algo frío recorrío su cara. Algo viscoso. Una lengua se paseaba hacia su mentón, hacia su oreja, y hacia su propia boca. Lamiendo, respirando mientras lo hacía. Un vaho inmundo le acariciaba la nariz, y sus ojos se abrían, sus párpados parecían a punto de desaparecer, su visión se nublaba más a cada segundo. Esa cosa negra lo engulliría de un momento a otro.

Hasta que vio una luz sobre él. Algo cálido, reconfortante, que hizo retroceder al monstruo. Algo que venía de detrás suyo. Sintió entonces que algo tapaba sus oídos, una tela suave, acolchada. El sonido desaparecía (dz...). Y las tinieblas empezaron a ceder, alejándose poco a poco. Su vista empezó a enfocar lo que tenía frente a él. Un hombre anciano, con una barba algo inusual, lo levantó y lo acomodó sobre su espalda.

—Tío... —Se escapó de su boca, débil y por lo bajo.

—Silencio, Príncipe Zuko.

—Sí... silencio.

Mientras avanzaban hacia algún lugar, su tío dejando escapar de vez en vez _esa luz cálida_ , miró a su alrededor.

Todos sus soldados estaban acostados sobre el piso. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y completamente blancos. De sus oídos, salían hilos de sangre que poco a poco se acumulaban sobre el metal. Charcos rojos sobre negro. Las manos de todos estaban puestas en sus bocas, tirando en sentidos opuestos, queriendo abrirlas. Dos yacían muertos, sus mandíbulas desencajadas y con una siniestra sonrisa en los labios. Pero lo que más pavor daba no era la sangre, ni los gritos, ni los ojos ciegos. Eran esas criaturas.

Al lado de cada soldado, había algo parecido a un gran pez, de algunos metros de largo. Colas negras que, en algunos casos, se extendían incluso hasta bajar del barco. Quizá hasta llegar al mar. Sus cuerpos, sin embargo, se volvían antropomorfos a la mitad, con unos brazos blancuzcos y de apariencia resbalosa, un torso fuerte, un par de ojos negros. En todos los casos, los monstruos eran calvos. Merodeaban cerca de cada soldado y, aunque Zuko ahora ya no escuchaba, podía ver cómo susurraban a los oídos de sus víctimas. No debían de ser palabras, pero se veía que sus labios articulaban vocales muy abiertas. Ninguna prestaba atención a Zuko y a su tío, a excepción de una, que iba tras ellos.

—Sirenas —dijo su tío, de pronto, justo cuando otro soldado más se quebraba la mandíbula (crrrrack). Una de aquellas cosas abrió su boca, de donde salió una lengua larga y callosa, y se puso a lamer los dientes y la sangre de su víctima. Podía verse, cuando giraba la cabeza hacia ellos, que reía por lo bajo.

—¿Qué haremos tío? —preguntó Zuko. Su voz temblaba, sus palabras dejaban caer baba por la comisura de sus labios.

—Nada —respondió Iroh

Nada. Tenía mucho sentido en ese momento. Nada, sólo quedarse acostado, durmiendo, tomando agua. Cerró sus ojos (dzzz) y sus oídos fueron quedando al descubierto.

—Príncipe Zuko, hay algo que debes entender. No hay nada que se pueda hacer contra las sirenas. Nos queda esperar al amanecer, cuando vuelvan al mar. Debemos ponernos a resguardo mientras…

Zuko cayó a dos metros de llegar a la puerta. Con su peso, llevó a Iroh con él al suelo. La criatura que los había estado siguiendo a paso lento se abalanzó sobre su joven presa. Tomó su rostro entre sus largos dedos, y se acercó a sus labios, extendiendo su lengua.

 **V**

Zuko no sabía dónde se encontraba cuando despertó. Podía ver, y otra vez sus oídos ya no zumbaban. Sentía sus miembros pesados, hartos, y su boca seca y sangrante. Quiso llevarse una mano a la cabeza, pero sus músculos no le respondían. Estaba acostado, y sobre él no se extendía el vasto cielo, sino un techo. Estaba a resguardo.

Hacia sus pies, escuchaba ruidos de alguien que iba de un lado para el otro. Recordó, de pronto, aquellas cosas que se deslizaban. De sus labios se escapó un quejido que quería ser un grito de ayuda, y entonces esa cosa se acercó a él.

Era su tío. Lo miraba con indulgencia, y Zuko sintió ira trepando por sus venas. Pero apenas le quedaban venas funcionales, así que sólo pudo dejar escapar algunas lágrimas.

Sonaron golpes contra la puerta. Violentos y estridentes, desesperados por entrar. Iroh tomó a su sobrino y los metió en el armario más cercano. En ese momento, se escuchó cómo la otra puerta cedía. A rastras se escucharon entrar seres, cosas. Las mismas cosas que se habían estado arrastrando por la borda. Se las escuchaba trepar por las paredes, deslizarse hacia las ventanas. Zuko casi podía verlas, viscosas por el musgo del mar, frías, oscurecidas y pálidas por no ver la luz. Podía ver los rostros que había visto antes, ciegos. Sintió cómo se acercaron hasta la puerta de su escondite, y vio a su tío hacerle una señal para que se quedara en silencio. Zuko sintió frío en su cuello, y, aunque esas irrefrenables ganas de abrir su boca habían desaparecido, sus oídos todavía zumbaban, repitiendo el recuerdo de esos gritos agudos que había escuchado durante todo el día.

Las cosas dieron más y más vueltas y, en esa completa oscuridad, parecía que nada podría ser de otra forma. El mundo seguiría girando con esas _sirenas_ (si bien recordaba lo que su tío había dicho) sobre su barco, inundándolo de muertes por manos propias, lamiendo la sangre de sus víctimas hasta saciarse y, cuando ya no hubiera un alma más, desapareciendo en búsqueda de los próximos idiotas que se acercaran a ellas.

Pero el mundo giró y no en vano. Pasaron diez eternidades para Zuko antes de escuchar esos deslizamientos alejarse, cada vez más, y escuchar el silencio que hacía tanto tiempo no escuchaba. Se quedaron mudos, sin moverse, incluso después de estar seguros de que esas criaturas habían vuelto al mar. Salieron cuando el sol despuntaba el mediodía. La mañana los había salvado.

Mirando hacia afuera, veía cómo algunos de sus hombres yacían con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando el cielo azul, como despertados de una fuerte hipnosis, con lágrimas en los ojos. A sus lados, sus compañeros fallecidos, pálidos y delgados, sin una gota de sangre en sus venas, con sus ojos abiertos y completamente blancos, sus mandíbulas dislocadas. El timonel respiraba, recién salido de su estado de shock.

Y no perdieron demasiado tiempo. En cuanto volvieron a tener consciencia de ellos mismos, los soldados se levantaron de sus lugares. Cremaron a sus muertos, llorándolos sólo lo que un militar debe llorar a sus compañeros. Ni una gota más. Zarparon a la máxima velocidad que pudieron, alejándose de esos icebergs y de esa espuma, de esas olas que escondían uno de los secretos más profundos del mar.

(Dzzz) Al atardecer, ocurrió el cuarto golpe.

* * *

Ok, esto es todo. Siento que hay cosas que quedaron bien y cosas que quedaron mal, así que podemos promediar en una mediocridad pasable (?). Está bueno para ir desoxidándose un poco. Si hay algún error de tipeo o de coherencia gramatical, ¡háganme saber!

¡Muchas gracias!

¡Saludos!

PD: pueden confabular y especular sobre por qué Iroh no se ve afectado por el ruido de las sirenas. Personalmente tengo algunas teorías, pero como no sabía cual prefería y tampoco encontré un espacio óptimo para explicarlo dentro del fic, decidí que quedara a libre interpretación de los lectores. Esta nota es sólo para aclarar que no es que olvidé al tío Iroh. Y ya que estoy acá, agrego que, si se angustiaron y/o perturbaron leyendo esto, cumplí mi misión. Si no, bueno, será el otro Halloween. Ahora sí, ¡adiós!


End file.
